Tetsuya, Keep Going
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Tangan tidak piawai berhati-hati mendorong pisau dapur ke bawah, hasil fermentasi kacang kedelai dipotong dengan saksama, tak mau caranya memotong malah merusak bentuk tahu putih. Pemuda absolut berdiri mengawasi, berbisik ragu memeriksa isi panci aluminium. Baru terisi air—untungnya. Request by Tetsucchi.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Humor/Romance/Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: AkaKuro**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai , typo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ __

 _ ** ** _I own nothing from this fic, just for fun and made by request from Tetsucchi.  
_****_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Tetsuya, Keep Going.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Tangan tidak piawai berhati-hati mendorong pisau dapur ke bawah, hasil fermentasi kacang kedelai dipotong dengan saksama, tak mau caranya memotong malah merusak bentuk tahu putih.

Cih, kenapa yang namanya tahu itu lembek dan mudah hancur?

Pisau diangkat sangat hati-hati agar tidak bersinggungan dengan rapuhnya _tofu_. Setelah dirasa cukup cukup, barulah diberi jarak potongan. Sekali lagi, potongan besar tahu dibagi-bagi jadi kotak persegi sama besar.

Tetsuya Kuroko, berapron putih, berkutat serius menyiapkan bahan sup. Sejumput poni tertahan jepit hitam agar tidak mengganggu mata selagi memasak.

Selesai bertarung dengan tahu, Tetsuya menaruhnya di dalam mangkuk bersih.

Dia masih harus berkonsentrasi pada wortel dan jamur. Perlu ditekankan pada semua orang, mengupas kulit luar lobak merah dan parasit tukang maling zat hijau tidak bisa mengikis kekhawatiran Tetsuya.

Pemikiran 'salah potong salah potong' tertanam terlalu dalam.

"Santai saja, Tetsuya."

Pemuda absolut berdiri mengawasi, berbisik ragu memeriksa isi panci aluminium. Baru terisi air—untungnya.

Tetsuya mendadak mau belajar masak, dia senang. Tetsuya berkutat serius di dapur, memancing perasaan was-was. Ayolah, kapan sang phantom tidak pernah berpotensi meledakkan dapur?

Sampai Taiga seringkali mengomel. Mengajari Tetsuya pakai _rice cooker_ harus menghabiskan sekarung beras. Kementahan, kurang air, gosong, dan lain-lain.

Menggoreng telur mata sapi saja hangus.

Sebetulnya, logika Seijuurou dipermainkan soal talenta masak Tetsuya.

"Diam, Akashi-kun. Aku sedang konsentrasi."

Tetsuya tidak terkesiap, apalagi terpancing. Ini masa sakral, tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun.

Melihat kesungguhan jelas terpancar di bola mata _aqua_ , Seijuurou Akashi diam saja. Laki-laki itu memilih duduk lagi di kursi. Bukan tidak percaya, jaga-jaga saja.

Siapa yang tahu nanti muncul goresan di kulit jari Tetsuya? Hih, membayangkannya saja Seijuurou enggan.

Selang beberapa menit, barulah Akashi tunggal dapat bernapas. Tidak rapi, tapi Tetsuya sukses menyelesaikan potongan wortel. Kondisi jamur ..., tidak apa-apa, masih bisa dimakan.

"Um ..., berikutnya membuat kaldu."

Hah!

Pundak Seijuurou menegang seketika. Tetsuya menyalakan kompor. Butuh beberapa kali putaran sampai api menyala, pemuda itu terlalu cepat memutar.

"Tetsuya ..., apinya terlalu besar," tegur Seijuurou.

Mendelik tidak suka. Tetsuya melirik dari balik bahu. "Akashi-kun, diam kataku." Katanya begitu, tapi dia menurut saja.

Api mengecil, kecemasan Seijuurou tidak ikut mengucil.

Tidak ada yang bisa melukiskan ketegangan Seijuurou mengamati Tetsuya mencampur kecap dan kaldu ikan, berhati-hati menggunakan takaran gelas. Nyaris terkesiap sewaktu langkah Tetsuya oleng, hendak mengambil garam.

Butir-butir asin laut disebar di air mendidih. Berulang kali kepala biru bolak-balik melihat buku resep.

"Ya, ampun ..." Seijuurou merasa konyol. Dia cuma menonton, kenapa ikutan tegang?

Memasak sup _tofu_ sebetulnya sederhana. Tinggal campur semua bahan sesuai waktu yang ditentukan, paling tidak lima menit. Tunggu hingga mendidih.

Selesai.

Sial, Tetsuya yang memasak, prosesnya tidak bisa disederhanakan.

"Uh, kurang asin."

Desis air mengiringi aroma kaldu menguar, pelan-pelan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Hidung mengendus. Seijuurou menghirup dalam-dalam aroma masakan kesukaan.

Dua menit kemudian, Akashi muda meluruskan sendi engsel. Sudut bibir Seijuurou terangkat naik. Diam-diam terhibur. Kadang Tetsuya bisa bertingkah laku di luar kebiasaan, selalu memancing Seijuurou merasa geli.

Tetsuya menuang hati-hati beberapa tetes kaldu ke atas piring kecil untuk dicicipi.

"Wah!"

Terkesiap, dalang pengganggu seenak jidat mengukung pinggang ramping. Dagu ditaruh di bahu berlapis _sweater_ biru.

"Akashi-kun, jangan mengganggu."

"Aku tidak mengganggu." Tangan ringkih Tetsuya ditarik. Lengkung piring dibawa ke depan bibir. Sup coba dicicip.

Lidah mencecap nikmat.

"Enak."

Manik _aqua_ melebar. Seringai muncul di wajah mantan kapten, kecup ringan mendarat di pelipis Tetsuya.

"Karena Tetsuya sudah susah payah membuatnya."

Satu lagi mendarat di belah bibir.

" _Keep going_."

Pipi putih Tetsuya memanas. Darah mendesir naik ke kepala. Bermuka ketus, ganti menilik panci.

" _Urusai desu_ ..."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
